


Say It With A Boxed Lunch

by CaptainLeBubbles



Series: The Hallmarks of a Family (Hallmarks AU) [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: First Day of School, Gen, Microfic, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLeBubbles/pseuds/CaptainLeBubbles
Summary: It's James' first day of class. The kids packed him a lunch.
Relationships: James Ironwood & his family
Series: The Hallmarks of a Family (Hallmarks AU) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1200967
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Say It With A Boxed Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of the planned shorts, just a quick little snapshot I thought of. It is literally what it says on the tin. (Also the joint household has been established at this point, which should be apparent but I just want to clarify.)

On James' first day of classes (for the second time around), the girls made him a box lunch.

It was in a bento box, because they were all nerds. They got up early to make it, and even wrapped it up in a handkerchief. Again, nerds.

"You've never made us boxed lunches," Qrow said, flipping pancakes that he was, though he wouldn't admit it, also making for James' first day of classes (for the second time around).

"Yeah, I'm starting to get the feeling you kids like James better than us," Tai put in.

"I'm sure it's not that," James began to protest, but Ruby cut him off with, "Don't be silly, Dad, of course we like him best."

"I tried," James said, turning back to his bag, which he had packed neatly the night before with everything he would need for this day of classes specifically. He was double checking it now, because he was also a nerd, just in this case the sort of overachieving nerd who double checked everything. Also, he was nervous, because he was a forty-four year old man going back to college to become a Kindergarten teacher, but he didn't want to admit that to any of his family.

Well, maybe to Qrow, but only once the rest of the family had lost interest and wandered off.

"If you're favorite, you can do the school run," Tai said, grabbing his own bag from the floor and stuffing his feet into his shoes, which were made for that sort of thing. "That's the rule, favorite does the school run."

"No problem, my first class isn't until nine so I've got time to drop them all off and get over to the school with time to spare."

"I knew this joint living arrangement was going to work out for us."

-/-

By the time James' lunchtime rolled around, he was on edge. He found a table on the patio of the student center, a little apart from everyone else, and set his box lunch in front of him. Already it had him feeling a bit better: a smile touched his lips and he untied the hankie carefully.

There was a stationary envelope taped to the top of the box, his name written on it in Qrow's tidy scrawl. He slipped the note out.

"Good luck on your first day of class!" (It read, in Ruby's messy hand.) "We know you'll do well! We love you!"

They'd all signed it, and then doodled on it for good measure.

He melted, of course. What was he supposed to do?

Smile twitching into genuine, James carefully tucked his note back into its envelope and then into his breast pocket, and opened his lunch, much less on edge than he'd been even a few minutes before.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that. I need to go punch something so I can feel manly again.
> 
> (Put love notes by your titty for safekeeping.)


End file.
